


It's new, it's different

by 16lena246



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16lena246/pseuds/16lena246
Summary: Danny and Colleen's life after they've been married for a year.





	It's new, it's different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic and because i love Danny and Colleen, I had to make one for them, so give me some kudos (pun intended) and leave me comments below telling me honestly whether you like or not. Thanks guys. Also let me know if you want more. or to go more in depth. Please don't be shy about it.

It had been a long day at Rand enterprises. Unbelievably, Danny still found himself confused and lost especially when it came to the day to day business in his own company. Ward assisted him when he wasn't busy himself, and Jeri was there guide him but when it came to inspirational advice, she kept it simple- "Don't foul it up." At 7 o'clock on a Friday night he decided to leave the office earlier than usual. His plan was just to get some takeout from his favorite place, the same as his dad, and then watch a movie with his wife. He was going to call her but he figured that she was in a session and didn't want to disturb.  
There was a slight chill in the atmospher as Danny rounded the corner and saw the restaurant ahead. The bell atop the door chimed as Danny walked in and smiled politely.  
"Danny! We weren't expecting you 'til later." Mrs. Chang said as he finished up with a customer  
"Oh, should I come back later then?"  
"No no, of course not. I had it put aside for you."  
Danny went behind the counter and gave the older lady a hug, "Thank you so much." She patted him on the back and asked him "Tell me; any babies on the way yet?  
"Ha, no not yet but you'll be first to know." 

On the drive home, the smell from the takeaway containers enticed Danny into taking a bite before his reached home but he didn't want to risk taking his eyes off the road since he had a reputation for damaging vehicles, like back in K'un Lun.  
He pulled into the driveway and noticed that the entire house was in darkness. He placed the bag on the counter and loosened his tie on the way to the bedroom. As he approached the top of the flight of stairs, red rose petals led an entryway to the bedroom. Even with no light in the house, there was a flicker coming from the room, a dim flicker but one none the less. This unexpected surprise made a smile creep onto Danny's face and he took his time enjoying the atmosphere. He already felt some of the ressure from work disappear.  
When he finally made eye contact with Colleen she was standing in bent over lighting candles on the nightstand. A view that he had to admit was one that he especially enjoyed. Even more because of the lace robe she was wearing. Danny took a step into the room and turned take in all the effort Colleen had taken.  
"Oh, hey." she said smiling and slowly walking over to him.  
As he now got a front view of the robe, his heart started beating faster and he wondered the occasion responsible for the surprise.  
"Wow. What is all this for?" he asked smiling at her  
"Just to remind you that I care about you. And that I love you."  
"And that requires candlelight?"

They both broke out laughing at the ironic line. Danny immediately picked her up and the way that he was staring at her so intensely made her run her hand along his beard and after staring at his lips kissed him slowly. The sort of kiss that invloved gripping his shirt collar tightly and running her hands through those curls that she loved so much. They ended up on the bed both out of breath. Even after being with Colleen for so long, he always became mesmerized by her beauty. The way how she pushed her dark, flowing hair behind her ear revealing her those beautiful brown eyes that he could stare into forever.


End file.
